


of knobbly knees and crooked teeth

by grapetaek



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, POV Achilles, basically achilles thinking about how much he loves patroclus, i guess?, it's short, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapetaek/pseuds/grapetaek
Summary: Achilles loves performing, but he thinks he loves Patroclus more.





	of knobbly knees and crooked teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This was my coursework from 2 years ago lol, I had to channel Miller's style of writing  
> Achilles POV from a v specific moment in the book that I loved to death,

I buzzed with the giddiness of a child, drinking in the gazes of the surrounding court. Masked amongst the other dancers, I felt safe in my disguise; despite having an uncomfortable veil to cover my face, my stomach fluttered with the fear and excitement of being discovered. Part of me enjoyed the thought of being found.

The dance started. With light steps, my body moved lithely, a blessing. The heft of the jewellery around my neck and ankles was nothing compared to the weighted armour I’d wear when training; nothing hindered my confidence. I knew I was better, and others noticed too -how I moved with an inhuman fluidity as if I were graced with the speed of Nike.

My feet were strong, solid, never failing to perfect whatever task they were set to. The cold marble turned to packed sand under my feet and I grew in confidence, a certainty and solidity spread from the soles of my feet, beating out the rhythm up through my ankles to my calves, hardened by the dance of the spears, by practice after practice.

Deidameia’s grin sent a clanging reminder of where I was. _Dull_. Though I let my eyes slide shut, my steps still did not falter. Her scent drifted over me -underwhelming, flat- narcissus. Obstinate, I threw my attention back into the dance, as if it were possible for my feet to fail, for me to fall. A light press of the ankle, a swooping movement of the arm; I wanted it to be harsher, more forceful.

The memory of Patroclus crashing into my back, knocking me to the ground, resurfaced. He was fragile, but stubborn; I remembered his tanned face beneath mine, soft mouth twisted into a determined pout, hair unruly and wild. Then, his smile -crooked, gentle, endearing- always given only to me with no hesitation. He reminded me of a fawn back then, with spindly legs, always uncertain on his feet, large eyes searching as if he were lost. My mother’s words echoed through my head, “ _useless boy with knobbly knees and ugly teeth_ ”, and I fiercely wished to see Patroclus’ smile once more.

The exhilaration of the dance left me. I finished with my hand in Deidameia’s and my head bowed. After curtsying, I looked up with unfocused eyes. A soft intake of breath drew my attention, and he was there. I did not think, _could not_ think. I was in his arms in a second. His name blew out of my mouth in a single breath. _Patroclus._

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ~  
> my twitter is grapetaek where I ramble about vixx


End file.
